Seras mi Valentin?
by k-eniya
Summary: Three short: Hasta donde llegaría con tal de no pasar otro San Valentin sola? no muy lejos, solo pagaría... San Valentin no es otra estrategia mas de marquetin, no cuando estas sola y ves a tu alrededor a todas las parejas felices... entonces llegas a casos extremos. o algo así...
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Me pare en el espejo tratando de descubrir maneras humanamente posibles de hacer algo decente con mi aspecto matutino. Ni como ayudarme! Vi con pena y miedo el nido de pájaros que se hace llamar mi cabello, juro que no me sorprendería ver alguna que otra pluma por ahí, o tal vez debería dejar de morder almohadas. Luego mi ropa, mi pantalonera gris suelta, mis botas cafés que poco les falta para que sean confundidas con basura, mi sudadera despintada… una prenda mas y seria confundida con un vagabundo, claro, sin el pretexto de no tener hogar…

Cepille mi cabello como dios me dio a entender y cambie los harapos que hago llamar pijama por algo un poco mas decente. Unos jeans oscuros,una playera negra de cuello v y mis vans negros, soy simple! También agrege una bufanda, mencione que odio el frio? Y no me ayuda en nada vivir en el lugar más frió y húmedo del mundo, o bueno, puede que también sea exagerada.

Baje esperando ver a Charlie aun en casa, según yo no era tan tarde como para que el ya se hubiera ido, pero me equivoque, pueden agregar impuntualidad a mi lista de defectos. Desayune lo primero que encontré y corrí hacia mi pick up desgastada, afortunadamente y gracias a mi no tan mala suerte encontré un lugar libre cerca de la entrada. Me baje de un salto esperando ahorrar algo de tiempo, pero mi poca coordinación y la cubierta de hielo de la acera que poco hacia para ayudarme me hace que casi caiga, y digo casi, no porque de alguna forma haya encontrado la manera de equilibrarme, no, eso jamás me pasara. Fue por él, que me detuvo de la cintura evitando así un buen golpe.

-deberias tener mas cuidado amor – sinti lagrimas picar en mis ojos. Ojala todo esto sea verdad y no solo un frió trato que en mi intento desesperado de no pasar otro San Valentin en completa soledad firme con sangre, bueno, no literalmente con sangre, mejor dicho, con un par de cientos de dólares. Alguien debería darme consejos financieros. No me pueden dar dinero y esperar que haga algo bueno con el. Pobre Charlie!

-Vamos, no querrás llegar tarde – asentí dejándome arrastrar por este dios griego que se discrimina a si mismo haciéndose llamar humano. Me dejo en la puerta de mi salón dándome un sensual beso antes de irse al suyo.

Voltee resignada solo para ver a todo el estudiantil femenino viéndome con odio, suspire y tome mi lugar escuchando al señor Bennet decir su discurso sobre la puntualidad, asentí varias veces sin poner atención hasta que se cayó. Luego arroje mi cabeza contra el escritorio y me dispuse a prestar mi atención a la clase.

Flashback

-entonces es un trato – dijo Edward cerrando en contrato. Que clase de adolescente trae contratos de confidencialidad a la escuela? El hijo del doctor, sin duda.

- Si – dije envolviéndole la pluma… - de todas formas… para que necesitas _tu_ el dinero? – debería aprender a callarme, lo vi en sus ojos. Un claro "no te importa" que manifestara en voz alta.

-no es algo que te importe _bebe_ – su voz hostil me hizo estremecer, pero yo me lo gano sola. Así ni como decirle nada. Abrí la boca para decir algo pero me hizo callar – además yo gano algo además de dinero – lo vi como si no entendiera una palabra – no leíste el contrato cierto? – quien lee esas cosas? Yo solo quería un novio por un mes. No, 28 días, solo eso. Podía decir no en voz alta y hacerme ver como una tonta o en voz baja y hacerme ver como una tonta con baja autoestima

-no – susurre. Si, la tonta de baja autoestima, típico en mí. El suspiro desesperado y volvió a abrir el contrato.

-párrafo 3 columna D – dijo abriéndolo justo allí. Leí rápido antes de dejar caer mi mandíbula al piso. La palabra **sexo** estaba escrita en mayúsculas y resaltada en margen rojo. Me bastaba con haber ojeado para verla!

- pe… pero yo – cerro el contrato bruscamente.

- ya firmaste – joder! Y ahora que iba a hacer? Decirle que era virgen sería algo prudente? Tal vez si algo necesario…

-yo… - alzo una ceja riendo al ver mi cara hacer la representación exacta de un tomate.

- tú?

-soy… soy virgen – fue su turno de tirar la mandíbula al piso.

- estoy a punto de devolverte todo tu dinero! – rio fascinado.

- puedes romper el trato? – pregunte inocentemente. Me vio dudando de mi capacidad mental.

- seria un imbécil si hiciera eso! Vales oro! – cuando se convirtió en una madrota? – y eres mía – dijo viendo con orgullo el contrato. Beso mi mejilla y luego salió dejándome sola y con mil preguntas gritando sus respuestas. Puse mi mejilla en la mesa del escritorio viendo el salón vació y silencio esperando que alguien me contestara que acababa de pasar.

-que hacia Edward Cullen a solas contigo? – pregunto Alice, mi mejor y metiche amiga.

-saludando – no me preocupe en voltearía a ver cuando su pequeña carita de duende irlandés busco mis ojos.

- oh, claro! Crees que soy tonta! Nadie saluda con tanta emoción – a que se refiere? – vi su cara de felicidad cuando pasaba. Brilla! Que está pasando aquí? – puedo decirle la versión real o engañarme a mi misma con la fantasía sellada con plata? La fantasía definitivamente.

- el… el me invito a salir – sonreí ahogándome en mi propio engaño. Ella me vio por unos segundos antes de soltarse riendo.

- esperas que crea que el chico más deseado de la escuela te invito a salir?

- gracias amiga – solté con sarcasmo.

-no Bella, sabes que eso no es lo que quise decir! – parecía arrepentida. – es que me agarraste en curva! Como…?

- así nomas.

-aceptaste! Dime que si! – ahora parecía emocionada. Hice más que aceptar.

- si – ella sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-oh por dios! – dio saltitos haciendo su rutina de emoción, podríamos hacer una coreografía con eso. Salto, aplaudo y sonrió. Solo le falta una vuelta y alguna canción pegajosa. – no lo puedo creer!- Dijo abrazándome y después salió corriendo. Suspire quedándome sola de nuevo.

Fin flashback

* * *

**Espero que les guste mi nuevo y corto proyecto. ya saben, es el mes del amor! oh l'amour! serán tres capítulos: este, otro el domingo y el final el 14. **

**les gusto? si vale la pena que lo siga? **

**reviews!**

**ley down, be still, don't worry talk they will**

**i'll loving you until...**

**we write a song, that turns out the lights**

**we both boy and girl start suddenly shaking inside **

**don't waste your time, speed up your beathing **

**just close your eyes **

**we'll hope it's not for nothing at all...**

**secret valentine - we the kings **

**xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Un día más de falsedad. Porque se sentía tan bien entonces? Que no puedo ser un poco más normal y dejar a lado el masoquismo que me hace continuar? Su voz me hace templar! Pero es que él lo hace tan bien, tan creíble! Que dios me ayude si cuando termine el mes no termine enamorada de él.

Pero por dios! Quien no se enamoraría de el! O es el caballero de blanca armadura más caballeroso del mundo, o un fantástico actor! Sea lo que sea me es imposible verlo de manera despectiva. Nada negativo sale de él, y yo le pague para que lo hiciera! Yo soy la culpable…

Lo vi trotar por el pasillo haciendo que mi corazón se desbocara, tendría mucha suerte si no padezco uno que otro infarto, puede que no pase con vida este mes! Su sonrisa torcida me saludo antes de que sus labios se juntaran con los míos, el calor hizo que mi interior explotara en mil pedazos haciéndome ver pirotecnia bailando a mi alrededor. Sí, estoy fregada! Más que eso! He caído en mi propio engaño!

Se separo de mí guiñándome un ojo.

-como estuvo tu día amor? – si hasta lo dice meloso! Debería alguien darle un Oscar a este hombre!

-bien – sonreí incapaz de seguir su maravillosa actuación. Pero es que si sigo lo mío no sería actuación. Sus ojos me vieron acosadoramente.

- así eres siempre? – pregunto curioso dejando su papel de lado. – No me extraña que jamás hayas encontrado a algún valiente que haya roto esa coraza de hielo – también podía ser un idiota. Entrecerré los ojos y él se rio – era broma – me abrazo y caminamos juntos por los pasillos hacia el comedor. Las miradas envidiosas me taladraban tanto y tan fuerte que las sentía. Nos sentamos en la esquina, lejos de todos. Yo, a diferencia de el soy la peor actriz del mundo, no puedo llevar su juego.

-el contrato dice algo sobre contar vida privada? – pregunte mientras mordía mi manzana. El alzo una ceja.

- que quieres sabes? – dijo simplemente. Alce una ceja. – de verdad te interesa tanto saber para que quiero el dinero? – asentí. Me vio desesperado.

-es que no entiendo, si tu familia esta pudriéndose en dinero! – soltó una carcajada hostil

-no quiero nada de ellos. – me atragante por la fiera forma en que lo dijo. El me dio unas palmadas en la espalda. – mejor? – asentí. – tu porque querrías un novio falso? – subí mis manos.

- es lo único que tengo.

- eres bonita – me sonroje – no, enserio. Que tiene de complicado conseguir un novio real?

-androfobia – subió una ceja y se rio. Si sigue platicando conmigo le dará una tetania y se quedara con esa expresión para siempre!

-no pareces tenerme miedo.

- no te tengo – y no lo hacía, aun tenía que averiguar por qué no. Tal vez mi psicólogo ayude en eso. Lástima que lo tengo hasta dentro de una semana. De todas las malditas enfermedades mentales que puedo tener es justamente esa la que me acongoja! Que me costaba ser piromaniaca o cleptómana o hasta cinomana! Siempre he querido un perro. Pero no! Termino con la peor! Justo la que me garantiza un futuro de soledad!

-acabas de pisar mi orgullo – rio – dime que tengo de malo?

- consideras malo que no te tenga miedo? – me vio por unos segundos.

- pues… yo no lo vi de esa forma…

- chico, eres el tipo más guapo de todo este lugar – dije circulando con mi dedo para darle énfasis – no te esperaba con tan baja autoestima.

- es más bien orgullo macho, mi madre siempre dijo que estos ojos verdes míos hacen muy poco por hacerme ver varonil. – una risa emergió desde lo más profundo de mi garganta.

- que clase de madre es la tuya! – sus ojos se oscurecieron.

- era – me calle de golpe.

- lo siento! – dije bajando mi cabeza. – No sabía – es un pueblo chico, todos saben todo de todos! Como me pudo pasar de largo ese detalle?

- nadie lo sabe.

- como escondes una muerte? – se escogió de hombros

- pregúntale al doctor del pueblo – su ira desbocada me venció por un segundo. Que estaba mal con este pobre chico! Había escuchado siempre maravillas del doctor Cullen, era un santo en boca de todos! Porque su hijo no pensaba lo mismo? De repente mis problemas se hicieron nada. Nadie sabe que pasa en realidad en las vidas ajenas. Puedes cuchichear todo lo que quieras esperando pegarle a la realidad, pero jamás se puede hacer eso. Venga a mí filosofar! A veces me sorprendo de mi misma! – en que piensas?- pregunto después de un minuto de silencio. Quien hace esa clase de preguntas?

- en… en… en nada – dije dudando por un segundo en seguir con la conversación que había sido remplazada por silencio agónico.

- claro – dijo antes de ponerse a comer, haciendo que el mundo desapareciera a su alrededor, casi fue consumido por esa aura oscura que solo él posee. Pobre y torturada criatura!

-porque _tú _no tienes novia? – contraataque. Volteo a verme con aires celestiales y sonrió como solo él puede.

- porque tendría? No la necesito. – puede haberle reído de su prepotencia, pero la forma en que lo dijo no me dio gracia.

- porque me aceptaste entonces? Pudiste decir que no

- porque me pagaste – tomo un bocado de su ensalada. Ya quisiera yo esos hábitos alimenticios! Voltee a mi charola para ver casi bailar mis papas fritas bañadas en queso. – eres bastante metiche.

- si todas las chicas supieran que así de fácil te tendrían! Además ni te quejes, te venía bien el dinero… según tu, no entiendo para que.

- no todas la tendrían tan fácil – rio.

- y porque yo sí? – estar de metiche escuchando conversaciones ajenas me da ventaja ante todas las demás? Bueno, puede que si tenga algo de suerte después de todo. El se encogió de hombros.

- te veías desesperada

- ay si! Cuando! Si yo te dije lo más normal del mundo…

Flashback

Escuche a alguien hablar a gritos. No es normal que alguien ande por aquí en horario de clases, el edificio está en construcción y también cerrado por seguridad pública, llegue aquí escapando de Mike, porque el chico no entiende que no quiero nada con él? Si el mero sonido de su voz hace que mi estomago se retuerza en pura y singular protesta. Pero el chico es terco como el solo y parece renuente a aceptar un no por respuesta. Me recargue en la puerta esperando escuchar o por lo menos entender algo de lo que se gritaba ahí dentro. Parecía que alguien hablaba por teléfono, o estaba lo suficientemente chiflado como para enojarse con su amigo imaginario.

El reconocimiento de la voz que gritaba le dio un giro a las cosas. Edward Cullen! De todos me vine a topar al único ser masculino que no me hace chillar del miedo. Algo está haciendo mal mi psiquiatra, algún día lo demandare, fui con él con la promesa de que descubriría el origen de mi irracional miedo o por lo menos que lo mantuviera al marguen. Que clase de subnormal le tiene miedo a los hombres! Yo, por supuesto!

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose me hizo temblar, no fue hasta que caí al piso cuando recordé que me había recargado en la puerta. Edward me vio con cara de asesino serial antes de ayudarme a ponerme en pie, no voy a decir que el no es todo un caballero, porque eso sería una tremenda mentira.

-que tanto escuchaste? – su fría voz me hizo estremecer. Ni siquiera le importo que estaba haciendo aquí! El solo fue al grano.

- un poco – temblé por mi imprudencia. Soy curiosa. No me sirve aquel refrán que dice que la curiosidad mato al gato, porque yo prefiero morir antes de quedarme con la duda.

-Que _tanto_ es "un poco"! – se veía realmente enojado, pero en su voz también se tambaleo un poco de miedo… miedo a que? Que le puedo decir? Apenas y entendí lo que gritaba, aun así la palabra "dinero" jamás dejo la conversación unidireccional.

-no mucho… solo… - agache la cabeza buscando refugio en el blanco piso, su mirada me estaba causando migraña! – si necesitas dinero…

- que escuchaste!? – ahora parecía en pánico.

- que nada! Solo eso! – hasta yo me desespero a veces! – si lo necesitas, yo te puedo prestar. – afirme con voz temblorosa. Si alguien encuentra la razón por la cual me estoy comportando tan sínica la explicación es bienvenida las 24 hrs del día. Subió una ceja, un gesto que me hizo temblar y no del miedo, un cambio agradable para variar.

- a si? A cambio de que Swan? – como sabia mi nombre? A pesar de haber vivido juntos la mitad de la escolaridad jamás tuve el gusto de compartir más de la hora o la fecha con él. Subí la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

- de… - vamos Bella. Ya cometiste la mitad de barbaridades llegando hasta aquí! Aprovecha la ausencia de miedo! – un favor…

- un favor – repitió, asentí y el sonrió. – cuéntame.

Después de debatir con mi misma todo lo que le podía decir para ponerme en vergüenza, solté lo que debía, un "ser mi novio" que hizo que el riera a moco tendido. Cuando estaba a punto de irme con mi dignidad pegada a mis talones, el me agarro la mano para detenerme, lo voltee a ver esperando un comentario despectivo que me hiciera arrojar lo que me quedaba de dignidad por el trasero. Discutimos el punto hasta hacerlo algo racional.

Luego el acepto.

Fin Fhashback

Baje de mi pick up despacio, temiendo otro accidente, esta vez prefería llegar tarde – que de igual modo iba a pasar – a volver a tropezar.

-no es imposible ser cuidadosa verdad? – ahogue un escalofrió al escuchar la voz de Edward en mi oído.

-no tienes que ir a clases?

- que clase de novio seria si entrara a el edificio sin mi hermosa novia? – dijo con su sonrisa torcida. De nuevo quise llorar, creo que este trato me está haciendo más mal que bien.

- pongo en objeción ese comentario. – sonrió besando mi nariz.

- no veo el porqué – no pude más que quedármele viendo como si hubiera explotado la mitad de mi cerebro. – anda, que llegamos tarde. – de nuevo me deje arrastrar por él.

De nuevo fue un día largo y agotador. No se puede pasar desapercibida cuando tu novio es el chico de ojos verdes mas apuesto de todo el alrededor. Lo ven! Ya estoy empezando a pensar que si es mío! Cuando no lo es! Cada día estábamos más y más cerca del temido día. El contrato lo especifica, justo en la noche de san valentin. No se puede decir que Edward no es romántico. Estaba lista para eso? Realmente lo quería? Que es lo peor que me puede pasar? Bueno, además de entrar en pánico y salir corriendo desnuda de donde quiera que estemos cuando eso pase… hay peor cosa que esa? también dicen que duele y mi umbral del dolor esta reducido a las inyecciones.

No había sabido nada de Alice desde que le dije que "salía" con Edward. Como te escondes en una escuela donde hay menos de 400 estudiantes? Solo mi enana amiga sabe.

-Bella! – grito la recién mencionada. Suspire de felicidad.

- temí que te habían devuelto a la escuela primaria! – bromee. Ella me vio con ojos matadores.

-que graciosa! – se quejo. Luego me abrazo. – también te extrañe!

- donde estuviste?

-es un secreto! – chillo cantando.

- está involucrado Jasper. – me giño un ojo.

- siempre! – dijo con voz soñadora. Jasper es su novio desde que tengo memoria, es uno de los pocos hombres a los que no les corro, tal vez sea su carácter pacífico y misterioso que difiere del carácter de mi mejor amiga totalmente. Son tan diferentes! Polos opuestos, el es alto, delgado y rubio, mientras Alice baja y pelinegra, en lo delgado no difieren mucho. Jasper tiene una hermana gemela, Rosalie y ella sale con Emmett el hermano mayor de Alice, en lo único que se parecen esos dos es en su negra cabellera. Rosalie definitivamente encabeza mi lista de bellezas, es tan hermosa que duele verla! Y a diferencia del carácter destructivo y burlón de Emmett ella es tranquila y obsesiva. Ellos en definitiva son las únicas personas que puedo llamar mis amigos, Emmett incluso es como un hermano mayor, ayuda mucho que Charlie sea tan amigo de sus padres. – quieren salir a festejar tu repentino noviazgo! – me quede seria. Podría fingir frente a todos? Edward aceptaría? Últimamente mis pensamientos se reducen a preguntas que no puedo contestar.

- vienen todos?

- por supuesto! Emmett quiere conocer a el tan esperado valiente, y advertirle ciertas cosas. El ya sabe de tu… - dudo – miedo? –asentí.

- está al tanto. – sus ojos brillaron tremendamente.

- prometedor! – dio saltitos – incluso te vez feliz! Ay Bella, soy tan feliz por ti! – si supiera la verdad estaría tan feliz? Otra pregunta sin respuesta. Aunque estoy casi segura que no. En ese momento sentí las manos de Edward rodear mi cintura, es extraño como puedo saber que es el sin siquiera verlo, otro signo de mi claro problema psiquiátrico. Pude ver los ojos de Alice buscando pánico en mi mirada, luego sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando no vio ni pisca. Edward beso mi mejilla antes de hablar.

- hola Alice. – la aludida asistió en respuesta. – Amor – dijo dejando otro suave beso en mi mejilla. Puedo morir ahora mismo. Me voltee para besarlo en los labios, de repente no me basto solo lo que él me daba, sentí su risa y me separe de él. Había perdido el control! Me puse roja. Alice carraspeo.

- le decía a Bella que aremos una reunión en mi casa mañana – Edward asistió como invitándola a continuar – por supuesto ella vendrá. Tú también estas invitado. Cuento con tu asistencia? – Edward rio ante la formalidad de mi amiga.

- por supuesto – de nuevo su sonrisa torcida. Mordí mis labios para no volver a hacer lo que estaba pensando, me aterra saber que pasaría si le diera rienda suelta a mis arrebatos.

-bien! – volvió a saltar. De dónde saca tanta energía? – nos vemos Bells! – grito antes de salir corriendo.

Me quede inmóvil esperando la reacción de Edward ante mi beso, no hizo nada, solo me veía con una sonrisa que temía descifrar.

-tengo que… hacer algo – dijo en voz rápida antes de volver a besar mi mejilla y salir corriendo. Lo espante! Lo espante y va a romper el contrato! Quise darme topes en la pared por mi imprudencia. Porque lo había hecho!? Solo fue un beso Bella, tranquila!

Gire para ir a mi salón pero un cuerpo interrumpió mi camino. Me pare recta viendo a Mike directamente a los ojos, esperando cualquier movimiento, como una gacela esperando el ataque de su depredador. Obligue a mi cuerpo dejar de temblar, estaba bien cuando solo topaba o rozaba a los hombres, pero era totalmente diferente cuando estaba dispuestos a tocarme ellos a mí. Sentí lagrimas gritar su salida en mis ojos.

-Bella – su voz solo hizo que mi escalofrió se hiciera evidente. – te vez pálida. Estas bien? – a el que demonios le importaba! Que tan difícil era entender indirectas? Para este cabeza hueca, mucho! Estaba muy cerca de mí, casi podía sentir su calor corporal. Su aliento en mi cara…. Iba a morir! Dio un paso más a mí. Reprimí el impulso de dar un grito que rompa alguno que otro record ginness. Mordí mi labio tan fuerte que sentí como la sangre comenzó a emerger de la herida. – Bella? – porque simplemente no se iba!? Agarró mis hombros, mala jugada, para ese entonces yo ya no podía siquiera pensar en algo coherente, deje a mi cuerpo temblar sin un solo deje de control en el, las lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos al grado de no dejarme ni ver, cuando el chico se acerco mas a mi alegando preocupación yo ya estaba a punto de caer desmayada. Cerré los ojos pero un golpee sordo me hizo volver a abrirlos. Vi a alguno que otro curioso cerca, pero lo que realmente capto mi mirada fueron los ojos verdes a la altura de los míos viéndome con preocupación, parpadee varias veces pero las lagrimas no cedían, tampoco mis temblores. A sido uno de mis peores ataques!

-que demonios le hiciste! – amenazo Edward teniendo a Mike apretado contra el casillero.

-nada! – casi chillo esperando el golpe. Edward lo dejo y este se deslizo hasta quedar hecho nada en el suelo. – lo siento Bella! – ni siquiera sabía porque se disculpaba. Yo por mi parte no dejaba de temblar. Valla pinta que debí tener! Llorosa, pálida, temblorosa y con sangre saliendo de mi labio.

-Cállate! – amenazo Edward viniendo hacia mí. Estrujo mis hombros esperando hacerme reaccionar. No es como si tuviera algún control en mi cuerpo. Al ver que no lo logro me tomo en brazos y me llevo directo a la enfermería. Debí haberme quedado dormida o desmayado porque lo último que vi fueron sus ojos verdes verme con desesperación.

Abrí los ojos estando en movimiento, me di cuenta que estaba en el carro de Edward.

-me diste el peor susto de mi vida! – dijo en cuanto vio que estaba despierta. Mi cabeza gritaba por una aspirina. Voltee a verlo esperando el vértigo que me producen los movimientos rápidos. – no creí que fuera tan enserio lo de tu… - lo interrumpí tratando de hablar pero él me callo – Alice se puso como loca.

- a donde me llevas? – pregunte notando que no me llevaba a mi casa.

- a mi casa. Mi padre está allí. Necesito que te revise un medico! Y Carlisle será lo que tú quieras, pero por lo menos es doctor. Estarás bien con él? – pregunto aludiendo a la obvia sexualidad de su padre.

-supongo – quise preguntar cuál es el problema que tiene con su papa, pero me calle. Lo deje para otro momento. El solo asintió y siguió conduciendo.

Llegamos a su casa, me quede con la boca abierta. Era tan grande! Grandes ventanales la adornaban y su color blanco resaltaba de una manera fabulosa con el verde bosque.

El me ayudo a bajarme incluso en contra mis quejas. Un sonriente Doctor Cullen me esperaba en el umbral. Edward me bajo de mala gana cuando él lo dijo, pero se negó a alejarse de mi lado. Inmediatamente el doctor que solo conocía de nombre y por los comentarios de mi padre hizo adema de su talento. Preguntándome cosas que respondía por pura inercia. Reviso mis signos vitales y me dio un calmante, luego se fue sin siquiera dirigirle la palabra a su hijo.

Nos quedamos solos en su casa, se sentía fría y sola.

-perdón si te preocupe. – dije bajando la mirada. – no tenias porque hacerlo. No está en el contrato. – el se me quedo viendo raro.

- no tiene por qué estar en un contrato ver por tu seguridad. Me diste un susto! Que demonios te hizo! Jamás había visto a alguien reaccionar así. – baje mi mirada no avergonzada, lo que le sigue!

-na… nada – se paro jalando su cabello.

- fue una espantosa reacción para un "nada"!

-perdón. Solo, se acerco demasiado – sentí lagrimas correr por mi mejilla con solo recordar. Edward se acerco a mí levantando mi cara con su dedo. Susurro el "lo siento" más desesperado que jamás oí y luego me abrazo.

* * *

**no puedo vivir en paz si no le agrego algo de drama a todo lo que hago.**

**les gusto? a mi me encanto! estaba ansiosa por subirlo, pero lo dije, hasta el domingo... y aun no es, pero que falta! dos horas? tres? **

**_paocc_****: gracias por leer! te lo agradezco de verdad! el ultimo lo subiré el viernes. y con lo de "mantente en contacto" Bella y Klaus se van JUNTOS! a con los Vulturis. espero que te guste también este capitulo! nos leemos luego! **

**también te agradezco a ti ****_luna cifer _****se que lees otra de mis historias, aunque no recuerdo cual...**

**y a las demás lectoras anónimas! se les agradece!**

**I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kinda boring  
Need something that I can confess  
Til' all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw wink, no  
I've been on the brink, so**

Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that were like those years  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away 

**One Republic - secrets **

**(una de mis bandas favoritas. alucino diciendo que el vocalista es mi "novio" -juegos infantiles, lo se - pero no se nada de el y mucho menos el de mi, así que estamos ****_casi _****a mano.)**

**xoxo**

**nos ****_leemos_**** el viernes! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Hoy es el día. 14 de febrero.

Edward me llevo un enorme arreglo floral de rosas azules, Rosas azules! Jamás había visto rosas azules en mi vida, además de en feas fotos que estoy segura geeks demasiado ingeniosos hicieron con photoshop. Edward las hizo reales!

Paso todo el día tan pegado a mí como nuestro horario nos lo permitió.

Por la noche trague saliva. Estaba en su volvo con rumbo a no sé dónde. En serio estaba segura que iba a hacer eso? He seguido el contrato a pie de la letra. Además puede ser la única oportunidad que tenga de no morir virgen, siendo el único hombre al que no temo, todo lo demás seria violación.

Vendo mis ojos y me llevo empujando, subí escaleras y estoy segura no morí gracia a que él iba de mi lado deteniéndome en cada tropezón.

-ni te quejes, que solo a ti se te ocurre vendar y hacer que suba escaleras a una persona como yo. Si me querías matar pudiste haberlo hecho sin tanto esfuerzo – me calle cuando el abrió mi venda y me dejo ver la hermosa habitación en la que estábamos. Esto no era para nada un motel, estoy segura que era una suite. De donde saco una suite en pleno san valentin y en Forks! Estaba decorada en un marmolado blanco, la enorme cama estaba justo en medio con una vista excepcional al bosque desde el ventanal más grande que jamás había visto en mi vida. Podía ver las estrellas y la enorme luna por ahí, además de unas cuantas luciérnagas que hacían de una típica noche la más hermosa de mi vida. Cual miedo! Este hombre podía hacer conmigo lo que le vinera en gana! Merecía totalmente la pena después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí en tan corto tiempo.

Me empujo suavente en la suave y acolchonada cama dándome besos por todo el cuello. Jadié y el se separo enseguida.

-estas bien? Segura que quieres hacerlo? – segura no estaba, pero de que quería hacerlo, claro que sí!

- está en el contrato, no creo que me pueda negar – bromee enserio.

- no estoy jugando. – parecía tenso y demasiado serio.

- hazlo Edward, diviértete – no estoy segura que tan lejos podía llegar, pero no me costaba nada más que uno que otro trauma que seguro ganaría en una experiencia futura de igual manera.

El solo asintió una vez. Quito su camisa dejando que la luna y la escasa luz que las velas luchaban por proporcionar mostraran su pálida piel y abdomen ligeramente marcado, como puedo luchar contra eso? No puedo. Se apresuro a sacarme el vestido que Alice me había obligado a poner, lo deje sin renegar. Me puse nerviosa cuando él se me quedo viendo, pareciendo notarlo retiro la mirada de mi y siguió besando mi cuello, bajo por el hasta toparse con mi abdomen, siguió bajando hasta el comienzo de mi ombligo y luego se detuvo dudoso, lo anime a continuar con un asentimiento y sus ojos se volvieron a posar en mi cuerpo semidesnudo. Perdí el control por un segundo. Maravillándome a mi misma cuando no fue por miedo, si no por deseo, deseaba a este hombre incluso más de lo que yo misma podía aceptar. Agarre su cabello obligándolo a subir a mi altura y lo bese tanto como pude. El se quito su pantalón y lo lanzo lejos, como si de repente lo molestara y volvió al beso. Quito mi bra con manos expertas y beso mis alrededores, haciéndome gemir tan descontroladamente que creí que me convertiría en un animal. El pareció tomarlo como puerta de entrada y retiro sus bóxers, mis ojos se abrieron, definitivamente siendo demasiado inocente para disfrutar lo que tenia frente de mí. Era tan grande! Por un momento temí que me rompiera en dos. El sonrió ante mi reacción pero volvió a la seriedad cuando se puso arriba de mí. Quite como dios me dio a entender mi calzone esperando el ansiado dolor. Dolor que muto a placer a la tercera, cuarta, quinta… o por dios! Puede alguien ser tan feliz?

Desperté a su lado. Vi por la ventana el cielo nublado que siempre da sus buenos días a los pobladores de Forks. Con mi sonrisa de lado a lado disfrute verlo dormir a mi lado. No importaba que tanta fantasía o que tan real era lo que yo sentía por él. Pero definitivamente yo sentía algo por él. Algo fuerte por él. Y solo me quedaba medio mes más para disfrutarlo… lagrimas cayeron por mis ojos al pensar en la posibilidad de que él se fuera de mi lado. Me había hecho probar el Edén! Como esperaba que fuera feliz después de eso? Mi mente giraba entre si él sentía lo mismo. Pero como saberlo? El era simplemente tan bueno! Un gemino torturado salió de mi garganta antes de poder hacer algo al respecto, el se removió y giro apresurado para verme.

-estas bien? – realmente le importaba? O simplemente era muy bueno fingiendo que si?

-si – solo eso fue lo que mi voz alcanzo a pronunciar.

- no te hice daño cierto? – eso me dio risa. Si, definitivamente mi trastorno mental es más que una simple fobia. Voltee a ver su bulto.

-estarías feliz si así fuera? – pregunte en broma. El sonrió pero al segundo se cayó.

-amo tus cambios de ánimo – dijo demasiado serio. No era cierto. El simplemente no podía amar nada de lo que viniera de mí. Sonreí a duras penas sin el valor necesario para contestarle algo. – tienes hambre?

-más de la que puede admitir una señorita – él se rio y su risa hizo que mi llanto quedara en el olvido. Disfrutaría los últimos días que me quedaran con él. Y no aria nada cuando terminaran.

Comimos y dormimos otro rato. En silencio rogaba porque Charlie se haya creído el cuento de que me quede con Alice y no se le ocurra ir a verificar. No quiero problemas con mi padre.

.

Los días pasaban dolorosamente rápido. Edward se volvió un poco distante y me eche la culpa. Tan mal lo hacía!? Pero es su culpa también, que esperaba de mí, yo le advertí de mi virginidad!

.

Esa mañana desperté con un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Hoy era mi ultimo día con él! El ultimo! Llore mientras me bañaba, desenrede mi cabello y vestí con pesar, creo que se reflejo en mi vestuario. Mis mallas negras, falda floreada mayormente negra y el sweater escolar que combinaban a duras penas con mis botas cafés basura me hacían lucir bien con esfuerzo.

Baje y desayune sin Charlie a la vista. El volvo plateado apareció en mi ventana. Con la cabeza baja entre en el. Edward me saludo con un beso pareciendo no notar que día era hoy. Lo correspondí a duras penas.

-Carlisle tiene una cena esta noche. Quieres venir? – subí la cabeza para ver sus ojos verdes.

-claro – lo tomaría como despedida.

-tendrás que pedirle permiso a Charlie. Será en Seattle – asentí.

-soy mayor de edad Edward no te preocupes.

- solo no quiero al sheriff detrás de mi toda mi vida – bromeo. Fui incapaz de reírme, voltee hacia la ventana y no hablo en todo el camino. Vi las gotas de liguera lluvia bañar la ventana del volvo. Reflejaba exactamente mi estado de ánimo.

Llegamos y él se bajo primero, abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a bajar, un gesto que seguro extrañaría cuando el ya no lo hiciera más. Me sonrió y acompaño a mi primera clase, como siempre lo hacía. Al dejarme deposito un beso, luego me vio a los ojos.

-sonríe un poco. No quiero el mundo crea que soy tan mal novio – quise decir algo, lo que sea, algún comentario ingenioso que me sacara del oyó al que yo misma salte, pero no podía. Solo asentí y me aleje de él, viéndolo desaparecer de mi vista por el pasillo hacia su clase.

Por la noche espere por el sentada en mi living, llevaba un vestido azul rey y unos tacones que estaba segura me tumbarían a el primer paso, fue mi culpa por obedecer a Alice. Mi cabello estaba medio recogido y suaves ondas caían libres por mi cara y cuello. Podía decirse que no me veía tan mal. Luego el llego por mí, llevaba un traje que lo hacía ver como el dios que estoy segura que era, haciéndome ver como si yo fuera solo a un buen restaurant y el a conocer a la mismísima reina!

-te vez hermosa – dijo, yo estaba en total desacuerdo con él. Sin poder dejarlo de ver repetí lo que él dijo.

-te vez hermoso – el rio como solo él puede haciendo que mi corazón gritara en protesta. Recuerda Bella, te lo ganaste sola! Este trato es como comprar drogas, estoy comprando mi propia muerte y adicción.

-suelen decirme algo parecido –volvió a reír. – vamos? Aun nos quedan varias horas de camino.

Asentí y me deje llevar, el silencio grito todo el camino. Cuando llegamos a Seattle creí estar afónica por el poco uso de mi voz estas últimas horas. Pero gracias a dios aun podía saludar cordialmente. No estaba segura con que motivo era la fiesta, lo único que notaba era lo elegante que se veían todos. Me sentí una pulga a comparación con los vestidos de noches de esas damas. Me arrepentí de no haber elegido aquel vestido jinda que Alice quería ponerme, pero ya era tarde para eso.

Salude a el padre de Edward quien venía con una mujer que no se separaba de el, vi a Edward viéndola de la peor manera que esos ojos podían.

Bailamos. O más bien el me impulso sobres sus pies, comimos y se puede decir que disfrute mi última noche a su lado.

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa, la supuesta novia de el doctor no dejaba de ver a Edward y este solo la ignoraba. Trate de distraerlo lo más que pude. De la nada se paro y dirigió a un pasillo sin decirme nada, me quede muy quieta, la rubia mujer me veía como si me fuera a comer.

-desde cuando conoces a Eddie – no tenía que ser una genio para adivinar que a Edward no le agravada el diminutivo.

-hace un tiempo – conteste seca.

-wow – se burlo. – soy Carmen por cierto. Perdón por no presentarme antes. Carmen Flatt, tía de Edward – claro, lo imagine cuando menciono el apellido de soltera de su madre. Pero que hacia ella tan acaramelada de Carlisle? Opte porque no me importaba.

La mujer siguió haciéndome platica, la cual denegué y solo conteste con sis o nos cuando era requerido.

Edward no volvía así que me excusé para ir a buscarlo. No era propio de él dejarme sola.

Camine por los largos pasillos alfombrados y poco iluminados, tanta elegancia y no pueden poner una buena lámpara!

Y justo como había empezado todo, los gritos de Edward me guiaron por el pasillo, esta vez una voz acompañaba su monologo, la voz de Carlisle. Me pare esta vez lejos de la puerta, pero en un lugar donde escuchaba, alguien debería haberme dicho que espiar es malo.

-y tú crees que eso está bien! – grito Edward colérico. Se escucho un suspiro desesperado – como lo esperaba.

-la amo hijo.

- no me llames así! – grito con voz quebrada. – no soy nada tuyo! No mientras te niegues a ver lo que ella te está haciendo… se aprovecho de la muerte de mi madre! Es una salta…!– un fuerte golpe me hizo querer entrar. Segundos después se escucho silencio y luego pasos coléricos. Me retire un poco, vi a Edward salir con la majilla roja, sus ojos verdes resaltados por el rojo de sus escleróticas, sus puños cerrados tan fuerte que creí que sangrarían. Me vio intensamente antes de pasarme de largo. Corrí de tras de él importándome un cacahuate su padre. Maldije mil veces los endemoniados sancos que Alice nombraba como plataformas, aun así seguí corriendo, como es que camina tan rápido?

Salí de un golpe al aire frio del Seattle nocturno. Corrí desesperada buscándole, casi entrando en pánico cuando no lo encontré. Lo quería cerca, quería calmar su ira, su dolor. Como podía su padre andar con la hermana de su fallecida esposa? Cuando perdí las esperanzas de encontrarlo, ahí estaba. Parado viendo hacia lake Union, no estábamos muy lejos, el evento era en courtyard marriott así que no le tomo mucho el llegar ahí.

Me pare detrás de el, esperando que el hiciera un movimiento contra mí. Cuando no lo soporte mas lo gire hacia mí. Sus ojos mostraban tristeza, desesperanza… lo abrace antes de darme cuenta de lo que hacía. El me sorprendió devolviendo mi abrazo. Caímos los dos en el frio suelo, la luna estaba en su tope, justo media noche. Nuestro contrato estaba sellado, terminado. El ya no tenía que estar más a mi lado y yo no tenía que estar más con él. Me separe de él y lo vi a los ojos. El me detuvo la mirada y lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas, haciéndome sentir importante, inútil…

-se acabo – susurre. El me beso haciéndome callar. Me atrajo más a su lado y yo casi por inercia me acomode alli, sintiendo su calor, su olor… no quería que se acabara, quería estar cerca de este hombre para siempre! – No quiero que acabe – me atreví a decir. Bastante ya me había puesto en ridículo. Mi corazón iba a romperse igual, no importaba como.

- no tiene porque acabar – afirmo haciéndome verlo a los ojos, tratando de buscar en el deje de broma que debía de tener. – Te amo – afirmo haciendo que mi alma se volviera gelatina. Lloré temiendo despertar. – te amo! – repitió secando mis lagrimas y fundiéndonos en un beso.

Jamás el último.

FIN

* * *

**lo iba a subir mas temprano! lo siento!**

**espero les haya gustado mi three-short. **

**feliz y amoroso día! **

If you could you keep it together  
For a moment in time?  
Then you'd see that I'd be,  
Your excuse for a lover.  
Your own mountain to climb.  
You would see.

I left my shoes under your bed,  
but I left my body outside.  
How did I get back into this mess?  
I kept telling myself the temptations would do me in,  
And they did.

snowmine - let me in

**OXOX**


End file.
